1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to hand tools specifically to ratchets and wrenches that are used for tightening and loosening bolts and nuts.
2. Background of the Invention
Ratchet wrenches are commonly used to remove nuts and bolts without ever having to lift the wrench from the nut or bolt. Such wrenches work well for rapidly removing nuts and bolts; however, mechanics and other uses of wrenches have difficulty using them in confined or difficult-to-reach locations. In such situations, traditional rigid wrenches are difficult or impossible to use. The problem has been partially solved by a number of different inventions. Inventors created several types of pivoting handles that were designed to create a greater degree of flexibility. U.S. Pat. No. 6,336,383 to Hung (2002) discloses a relatively complex pivot that is bendable about multiple axes to have various configurations for easy use in different limited-space conditions. However, wrenches with such limited pivot points do not contain a great deal of flexibility necessary in many situations. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,216,567 to Hu (2001) also has a pivot point, however, it only pivots in one place, further limiting its range of maneuverability.
Other inventors have tried to solve the problem of difficult-to-reach bolts and nuts with limited success. U.S. Pat. No. 2,978,938 to Nalley (1961) had two separate pivot points at either end of an adjustable wrench. While this wrench provides for an added degree of flexibility to some degree, it does not allow for a great degree of flexibility in the wrench handle, and it only has one plane of movement. U.S. Pat. No. 6,314,844 to Warner (2001) had one pivoting point for use on an Allen wrench which allows for different drive angles and a greater deal of portability when stored, but it still does not provide a great deal of flexibility or movement on more than one plane.
In order to provide a greater deal of flexibility in the handle, U.S. Pat. No. 3,203,285 to Schmidt (1965) had an adjustable handle on a wrench. This tool handle was selectively adjustable to a variety of angular configurations that could then be rendered rigid. This invention required a cable to be passed through each segment of the wrench that then had to be tightened or loosened before it could be made flexible in another position. In other words, the handle position has to be pre-set by adjusting each individual segment and then tightened before it could be used. U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,247 to Graham (1986) applies a similar concept where the links meet up to form a flexible, circular chain. Each independent link contains a different sized wrench or screw-driver head. This invention speaks more of the versatility of its plurality of tools rather than the flexibility of the handle. In fact, such a configuration allows for very little flexibility.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,412,374 to Hsieh (2002) discloses a standard wrench with a multi-segmented handle composed of a predetermined number of links that are longitudinally pivotally connected with each other. The links are fitted with pivot pins that allow the body of the wrench to be bent and located in a curved state. This allows for a greater degree of flexibility, but prevents the wrench from having an adjustable piece from which to apply torque in different directions. Resilient washers are used in the pivot joints to allow the handle to retain its flexed shape while it is being used, but this decreases the overall flexibility of the wrench. In fact, the only difference between Hsieh's invention and U.S. Pat. No. 1,316,398 to Steininger (1919) is the use of resilient washers to retain shape. Both of these prior inventions are only flexible in one plane of movement, meaning that the wrench could be flexible up and down, but not also left and right.